The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing device for magnetically recording and reproducing information by scanning a magnetic head in a radial direction of a circular magnetic disc, and more particularly to a magnetic head adjusting device for adjusting a position and attitude, etc. of the magnetic head relative to the magnetic disc.
Conventionally, there exists a magnetic recording/reproducing device for magnetically recording and reproducing information by rotating a driving shaft of the circular magnetic disc and moving the magnetic head retained by a carrier in the radial direction of the magnetic disc.
In order to perform accurate recording and reproducing, accuracy of scanning of the magnetic head to the magnetic disc must be high. Concretely, it is necessary to precisely determine a relative positional relation between the driving shaft and the magnetic head. There has been conventionally provided means for properly positioning the magnetic head by a jig upon retaining the magnetic head to the carrier and thereafter fixing the magnetic head to the carrier by adhesive.
The aforementioned prior art has the following problem. The adhesive interposed between the magnetic head and the carrier is changed in size upon curing. Especially, the larger the amount of the adhesive, the more remarkable is the change in size. As a result, a position and orientation of the magnetic head bonded to the carrier are changed in association with curing of the adhesive. In some cases, the amount of change in position exceeds a permissible value. However, even when the amount of change in position of the magnetic head finally exceeds the permissible value, it is impossible to positionally readjust the magnetic head bonded to the carrier. Accordingly, such a poorly adjusted product must be abandoned.